


Kiss It Better

by SoftBoyApollo



Series: Karl Urban Thirst [5]
Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, M/M, References to Drugs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoyApollo/pseuds/SoftBoyApollo
Summary: John sees you mildly injured on the job and he is a cute boyfriend.
Relationships: John Kennex/You
Series: Karl Urban Thirst [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873687
Kudos: 7





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Request your own at mlm-writer.tumblr.com

ou groaned as you pushed yourself off the perp. Your MX grabbed her the moment you got off her. Full on body projectile was not really a protocol approach for catching runaways, but being significantly shorter than most people made it the best approach for you. Your MX held the perp in a strong grip, its cold eyes running over your face. “I suggest we leave the perp to back up and head for the hospital. You have 3 mild abrasions on your face and there are traces of an unknown substance on your skin.” 

You sighed and nodded. You stopped arguing with an MX a long time ago, unlike… speaking of the devil. “Detective, are you all right?” You smiled at your boyfriend running in, gun drawn and on high alert. You waved it off, still catching your breath. You shot a quick nod to his DRN, acknowledging his presence. 

“As Max here so kindly put it, 3 scrapes, but I’m fine.” John put his weapon back, his hands reaching for your face. His fingers made gentle contact with your uninjured skin and he turned your head to look. “Detective Kennex, I promise you I am fine,” you chuckled as you removed his hands, holding them instead. 

“Are you sure? I can kiss it better,” he spoke softly, winking at you. His fingers ran over the skin between your knuckles and your wrist. You pulled your hands back, taking a little step away from him, before you were gonna make out with him in front of your MX, Dorian and the perp. 

“Thanks, but there is also an unknown substance on my face.” You saw the grin disappear and worry grow on his face. “So take care of our guest here, please. I am off to the hospital.” You were glad to see that Dorian was already restraining the perp instead of your MX. You grabbed your synthetic partner by the arm, dodging John’s stammering question and ducking into your car. 

John grunted when he saw you almost speed away. “Aww, I can kiss it better,” Dorian mused in his face, after putting the criminal in the backseat. John turned to Dorian, glaring him down for making fun of him. “Are you sure you do not want me to kiss it better?” John pushed him away, going for the driver’s seat. 

“Dorian, just shut up,” he grumbled as he got in. 

“Please kiss it better John,” the android mimicked your voice. 

“I swear I will deactivate you forever.” 

“Maybe you can revive me with a kiss next time.”


End file.
